As an electronic component operates, heat is generated which must be removed or dissipated. Typically, heat is dissipated by a cooling structure, such as an aluminum (Al) or copper (Cu) heat sink coupled to the electronic component. The heat sink absorbs heat from the electronic component, and dissipates the heat via direct air convection. Heat sinks are well known in the electronics industry and are used extensively to dissipate heat generated by electronic components used in computers and various other electronic equipment.
Improvements in integrated circuit (IC) design and fabrication allow IC manufacturers to produce ever smaller and lighter weight IC devices and other electronic components which require cooling.
For lighter weight electronic components, graphite composite (e.g., graphite/epoxy) heat sinks offer advantage over conventional aluminum or copper heat sinks in that their thermal performance is nearly that of aluminum and copper heat sinks, but at a fraction of the weight and cost. One example of a graphite composite heat sink is described in commonly assigned, U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,501, entitled “Foil Heat Sink and A Method for Fabricating Same”, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.